Omega Supreme
Omega Supreme (オメガ・スプリーム, Omega Supurīmu), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is one of the largest Autobots there is and the mightiest Autobot of them all. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame and equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. Charged with being the last line of defense for the Autobots, Iacon the Autobot capitol, guarding the gateway to Cybertron's core, and the first in a line of Omega Sentinel weapons, Omega Supreme was grimly aware of the heavy combat toll his friends must have suffered for him to even be activated in the first place. Omega Supreme is near-unstoppable in battle, relentless in his mission, and fearless in the face of danger. Omega Supreme does not hesitate to unleash his colossal firepower and risk his own life and safety on their behalf. Omega is the last line of the titanic guardian robots capable of striking and instilling fear and panic into the sparks of almost every Decepticons that dare face him on the field of battle. Except Buzzsaw. Kill that little guy, it just makes him angry. As the starship Orion, Omega Supreme has a crew of five, including its captain. The ship's equipment includes a set of six emergency stasis pods, an extendable boarding/docking tube, and a pair of large manipulator arms that emerge from roof panels and are controlled manually from the bridge. While it also possesses some offensive weaponry, its navigation protocols also include the automatic course-correction for navigating through obstructions such as asteroid fields. It is also meant to have an emergency defence system codenamed "Omega," but in the interests of conserving energon, said system is currently disabled. However, it still has active sensors for detecting unwanted or unauthorized invasion by foreign objects. "Omega activated. Power: Optimal. Mission: Destroy Megatron." :—Omega Supreme, a bot of few words. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Masashi Ebara (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Bruno Lähteenmäki (Finnish), Henry Djanik (French), Gerald Paradies (German), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Yang Wenyuan (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Zeca Rodrigues (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Carlos Agosti (American Spanish), Garcia Neto (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Olguín (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Spaceship named Orion. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Omega_Supreme_TFTA_Model-ShipMode.png|Omega Supreme's ship mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Strongarm ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor *** Hot Spot *** First Aid *** Blades *** Streetwise *** Groove ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid *** Fireflight *** Skydive *** Slingshot ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons ** Fixit * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Razorpaw ** Airachnid ** Overlord ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Omega Supreme Wikipedia * Omega Supreme Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Omega Supreme Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Omega Sentinels